


Pink & Fuzzy

by AceKyun



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKyun/pseuds/AceKyun
Summary: Sakuya shows up at Masumi & Tsuzuru's room one evening wearing a pink & fuzzy outfit.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Pink & Fuzzy

It was getting late. Masumi was sitting on his bed, headphones on, volume turned up and letting the music ring out into the room. Tsuzuru was tapping away at his laptop, noise from the keys drowned out by the music. Even when the music was turned off and Masumi would decide to sleep, he often enjoyed the clicks and clacks, it had become a kind of lullaby to him. The teen was just staring out the window, not much light in the room other than the lamp from the desk below. With the music blaring he didn’t hear Tsuzuru get up, only looked over when he saw him moving out the corner of his eye. He tapped the pause icon on his phone, he opened his mouth about to ask where the brunette was going, he got his answer when the door was opened.

“Tsuzuru, good evening!” Masumi didn’t even need to climb down to see who it was. He recognised that joyful voice anywhere. “Sorry for bothering you so late, are you still up working?”

Masumi couldn’t see Sakuya from where he was sitting. He leaned back a little, trying to catch a glimpse of the boy. Tsuzuru’s head was tilted, biting his lip as if to hold back laughter, for some reason. 

“Hi, Sakuya, I’m still working on the next script, but can I ask, what are you wearing?” Tsuzuru chuckled and bit and Masumi’s curiosity got the best of him. Pulling his headphones off completely, crawling over to the ladder and climbing down.

“Oh! Itaru and Yuki told me I should wear it again!” Tsuzuru laughed some more and Masumi poked his head over Tsuzuru’s shoulder to see the leader in the pink fuzzy rabbit onsie, from when he lost the nigh walk competition. Masumi could feel his face turn red and could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Tsuzuru’s hand ruffled through his hair and he heard him mutter something about going to get some coffee, before leaving him alone with the very pink boy. Masumi’s focus was still locked on Sakuya. The smaller boy tilted his head.

“Masumi, are you alright?” Masumi only nodded. Sakuya smiled, seeming happy enough with the response. “Can I come in?” Another nod and Masumi stood back from the door a bit, letting the bunny boy into the room, ears flopping a little every time he took a step. Masumi closed the door and turned to the smiling boy. Suddenly the room felt a lot brighter and a lot warmer. 

“Why are you here this late?” Masumi dropped down onto his desk chair, resting his chin on his fist. Sakuya leaned back, relaxing against the wall. Masumi noticed he had the matching, fuzzy slippers on as well. The red head’s smile never left his face.

“I just wanted to ask Tsuzuru, how our next play script was coming along,” Masumi let out a hum. At this point he didn’t really care why Sakuya had come over. He watched the older actor fidget with the end of the ears, which had fallen over his shoulders, yet he never broke eye contact with Masumi. “I also wanted to see you of course, Masumi!”

The violet eyed boy broke away the contact. Spinning right around in the chair, forcing his eyes to the floor. The blush that had been present on his face since he saw the other boy, only burned his cheeks even more. He could feel the wide ruby eyes watching him. He gripped the end of the chair, not really knowing why he was like this. He’d seen Sakuya in the bunny pyjamas before, yet he couldn’t really figure out what the difference was. He peaked over to see the ears that fell over his tilted face a little, catching on the bowtie instead of falling any further. Masumi sucked in his breath again looking right back at the ground. 

“Masumi…?” He noticed the puffy slippers come into his view; he didn’t want to look up any more at the other boy. Although, that changed when he noticed Sakuya kneel down to his level, floppy ears falling along. Finally looking into Sakuya’s scrunched up eyes again, the frowning boy was waiting for an answer. But, instead of any words, before Masumi could catch himself, his hand rested on the other boy’s cheek and slowly pulled him in closer. The red eyes softened and his lips parted slightly, and Masumi couldn’t stop himself from leaning in towards the other boy. With their faces barely an inch apart Masumi was sure his face was just as pink as the costume itself. Masumi doesn’t remember who initiated the kiss, but he knew Sakuya’s lips were as soft and warm as the outfit said boy was wearing. Sakuya’s arms wear wrapped around Masumi’s shoulders, trying to keep his balance on the floor. When their kiss ended, Masumi pulled the pink boy up onto his lap. 

“M-Masumi!” his grip tightened and shut his eyes tight at the sudden movement, shutting them tighter when Masumi’s lips fell on on his again. Sakuya felt him press his tongue into his mouth, opening his eyes slightly to see those kind purple eyes staring back. They pulled away, not going too far. 

“You look adorable in that…” Masumi’s hand moved up to play with Sakuya’s hair, but halted his gesture. Sakuya blinked, cocking his head to the side. The violet eyed boy chuckled and pulling a piece of fuzz out of Sakuya’s hair. Sakuya giggled as Masumi flicked away the fuzz and pulled down the hood to reveal more balls of fluff clinging in his hair. Masumi laughed, starting to pick out each little one, letting Sakuya sigh and lean down into him. Masumi was starting to worry if the chair could hold both of them, but he was sure it’d be okay.

“You two look cozy.” Masumi hadn’t noticed Tsuzuru return to the room with a mug. Masumi puffed out his cheeks, huffing as Sakuya got off of him following the writer to his own desk, instantly bombarding him with questions the other couldn’t yet answer. 

“Do you have any idea about a lead?” Tsuzuru shook his head, sitting down and placing the mug by the lamp. Sakuya seemed like he was going to say something but Masumi was faster.

“I think you should be the lead Tsuzuru,” Both boys looked over to the boy now standing beside them. Sakuya instantly turned back to the playwright and nodded. “You’ve only ever been any lead once,”

“I agree with Masumi! I’d love to see you back leading on the stage again!” Tsuzuru’s face flushed, the wide eyes closing and a smile slipping onto his face. He stood up again, shaking his head, still smiling warmly.

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do, but for now you two should get to bed, Masumi you have school in the morning,” Tsuzuru left a kiss of both their heads before sitting back down, flicking his hand to send them off. “I’ll see you tomorrow Sakuya, goodnight,” 

Sakuya, gave Masumi a quick hug before skipping over to the door, somehow still energetic as ever, waving a goodbye and calling “Good night!” before leaving the two in the silence. Masumi walked back over to the ladder, climbing up and calling his own “goodnight” getting one in response from his roommate. The raven haired boy snuggled under the covers ignoring the soft light from the lamp and listening to the simple clicking and clacking from the keyboard below, flicking off some pink fuzz off his own clothes. He closed his eyes waiting for his own beloved, cherry blossom alarm to wake him in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't actually expect someone to reply when i tweeted "sakumasu nation; give me a prompt and ill write a fic for them!!!" but here i am so.... i was asked for "Masumi's reaction to Sakuya wearing the bunny pajamas" and so here i am with even more food for the sakumasu nation because as one of the few CEOs of SakuMasu someone has to feed you all
> 
> also like usual theres probs a lot of typos bc once again its 2am :) i actually read over it for once tho tonight 
> 
> and as im sure you can all tell i worship tsuzuru being a good big bro..... he 100% gives the harugumi kids good night kisses as an instinctive reaction okay!!!


End file.
